1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a head lamp device for the use in automobiles, and particularly to an improvement of a head lamp cover thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, two types of head lamp devices for automobiles are known. One is of the type called "stationary type device", and the other is of the type called "retractable device". The stationary type device is always exposed from the bonnet. The retractable device is retracted and hidden in a bonnet when it is not in operation and brought out when it is to be actuated.
However, the conventional stationary type head lamp device had the shortcomings that since a front cover lens is always exposed to the surface of the bonnet, design of the bonnet is restricted.
On the other hand, the conventional retractable type head lamp device had the advantages that when the head lamp is not in operation, the surface of the bonnet looks smooth and fancy because the head lamp is hidden in the bonnet. However, this conventional device also had the shortcomings that when the head lamp is to be actuated, the head lamp is required to be brought out from the inner side of the bonnet so as to be projected from the bonnet and therefore, the vehicle gives a different impression (i.e., the appearance of the vehicle is dedegraded). In addition, when the vehicle is running, the wind hits the head lamp to generate a vortex (i.e., mass of whirling wind) with the results that air resistance to the vehicle is increased.